Another Commoner
by Mysterious Writer100
Summary: A. Kira Kurosawa entered Ouran, great another commoner in the world of the rich, Kira meets the Host Club and becomes a host. All of this happens to our new commoner, unintentionaly. De ja vu, Future HostsxOC, cuz I say so. But wait, this new student has a sercert no ones knows about, not even Kira knows it, so how will they all find out this crazy secret? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people, so I decided to write an Ouran fic, I was really forward to do something like this and this story was always on my mind so I decided to get to work and write it and upload it, thank you to whoever clicked on this and decided to read I hope it was worth your time enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC **

Another Commoner

Chapter 1: When I met them

I was in front of the school, Ouran High School. It was huge it might as well be a mansion, but then again I guess it is, damn these freaking rich bastards. I never thought I was going to get in. I went to take the test because one of my teachers told me I was such a smart student that I had to try it. I did and guessed on like 90 percent of it, and guess what, I passed. Great someone like me with a bunch of rich people.

Today was the first day of school, my dad couldn't afford the uniform, he nearly could but I didn't want him to use any money so I used my best clothes which were hard to find. I used my glasses, black slacks and a white button down shirt with a navy blue sweater over, black shoes, they were my dad's but it wouldn't fit him anymore. He forgot to throw them away but they fit me somewhat well. I used my mom's case. My dad gave it to me when he knew I would go to Ouran. My mother passed away when I was 5. It was long ago, 12 years. She was a business woman not a lawyer or anything; she wanted to be a doctor. I also wanted to be a doctor but when she died I let the dream go until now.

I saw a bunch of students go in so I went in too. I went through the huge door into a big hallway. I knew I was going to get lost eventually.

I went to all the libraries to try to read, I normally didn't read but I wanted to from boredom but that's what's wrong, I get distracted easily and the library was full of noisy people so I decided to walk around the school. All the girls were looking and whispering to each other. It got me somewhat nervous but I didn't mind. I was walking when one of the girls walked up to me.

"Hello, I know we don't know each other but a lot of us girls are thinking that you should go to Music Room 3 sometime after class." She said and left just like that. _Music Room 3?_ I thought. After class ended I walked around the school more. I finally got to the room after 20 minutes of walking. It wasn't that I was lost, I just like exploring places and I let my own instincts show me the way. I looked at the door and sighed, here I go.

"Welcome." Said a group of 7 guys. A very tall guy, twins, one with glasses, the smallest with a pink bunny, the second smallest with brown hair and big brown eyes, lastly there the one in the middle with blond hair and purple like eyes. It looked like I was in medieval times or something. The boy in the middle sat on his red throne with a crown on his head and all the others around him were dressed in suits of armor. Are they some type of cosplay group, of course they are, look at those costumes.

"Awe it's just a guy." One of the twins said. _Guy?_ I thought but didn't say anything. That's when it hit me; I did look like a guy when I really wasn't.

"Quiet Hikaru," Said the one in the middle. "Are you lost boy?" I looked at him step up from the chair and walked towards me. "Huh?" I asked looking nervous as he was getting closer to me to the point all I saw was his face. "Or were you looking for some entertainment?" He asked. "What?" I asked; I couldn't find words to say so that was all that came out. He put a finger to my chin making me look at him. I really felt uncomfortable, I bet I looked like an idiot but then went back to my normal state, emotionless as most people tell me. "Whoa you saw that? He went from looking speechless and confused to straight face." The other twin said.

"Oh, would you prefer one of the others? Is the princely type not to your liking? Would you prefer the strong/silent type?" He asked pointing to the tallest. "The cool type?" He then pointed to the one with glasses and grinning and evil looking grin. "The mischievous type?" He asked pointing to the twins who were hugging each other. "The boy- lolita type?" He said pointing to the smallest with a bunny. "Or the natural?" He asked pointing to the one with brown eyes and brown hair. _I've seen __**her**__._

"Get off me." I answered coldly not looking at him. "Huh?" He said; we stayed like that for about 3 minutes until I pushed him off me, pushing him to the floor. "Hey what was that about?" He asked. "I told you to get off but you didn't." I answered. "Yeah but that didn't mean you had to push Tamaki-sempai". The second smallest said. "Well what was I suppose to do? He literally started harassing me like I was some gay guy which I'm not!" I answered. "So why are you here?" The twins asked in unison which was creepy and cool at the same time.

"I don't know, I could be home but some girls in the hallway told me to come here." I told them rubbing the back of my head. "What did they say?" Asked the shortest. "She said something about girls thinking I should come here." I told them. I saw the twins put up a finger as if they got an idea and said "Hey boss." Tamaki, I think is his name walked to them. "What is it Hikaru and Kaoru?" He asked them.

"Hey boss remember when Haruhi came, he was a lot like this guy what if he's like him?" They said. They were whispering but I heard them clearly. "You know I could hear you." I said looking around the room. "Oh now do you?" I heard Tamaki say but I was distracted by a vase. I heard him close by and felt two hands by my back. "EGH! Don't touch me there I hate it!" I yelled turning back but I knocked the vase and I tried to grab it but it fell. "Damn." I hissed.

"Wow boss, you made him break the vase like Haruhi, another one of Kyoya's vases shattered." Both twins said. "Again Tamaki? You know that vase cost me 10 million yen." He sighed. "WHAT?!" I said. "Wow Kyoya-sempai, that's more expensive than the one Tamaki made me shatter." Haruhi said. I felt my face twitch from how expensive the stupid vase was. _Damn these freaking rich bastards_. "I-I could pay for it?" I said mostly coming out as a question. "If you can." Said Kyoya he looked at me like the girls did and I stared back. (Light bulb already on)

"Well then it seems we have a new dog, what's your name?" Tamaki said I looked at him my face as cold as I could get it and I glared at him making him cower in back of Kyoya. "His name is A. Kira Kurosawa. He is the new honor student in this class; he transferred to Ouran High School, 2nd year Class-C." Kyoya said. I looked at him very surprised. "Kurosawa, Kira?" The twins asked. "You mean "Dark(Kira) Black Swamp(Kurosawa)?" The twins asked once more. "Yeah so? It also means killer in English so don't make me do something I regret." I said sitting on one of the couches, the twins and Tamaki looked at me with worried faces.

"Wait if you are an honor student how come you're in Class-C?" One of the twins asked. "Well, they said that Class-A was filled so when they get a new desk or get an opening I will be transferred immediately."

"Well let's get back to work everyone the Host Club is about to open." Said Kyoya but I didn't know what to do. "Wait what do I do?" I asked. "Stick around to assist us. That's what the Host's errand boy does. Help picks up and gets stuff for us." Said Tamaki. "Fine."

"Welcome, to the Host Club." They all said in unison. All of them were with guests and when they were done with one I set up a different tea set and took the other. I saw Kyoya writing in his notebook so after I was done I went towards him. "What are you doing Kyoya-sempai?" I asked him looking up at him. "Oh nothing Kira, just checking our sells and planning for tomorrow." He told me.

Out of nowhere the smallest boy jumped on me swinging me around. "Hi Ki-chan I'm Mitskuni or just Hunny, I'm actually not in this school anymore but I came to visit again along Takashi over there, but people just call him Mori." He said pointing at the tallest of all of us. "Oh, hi Hunny-sempai, what can I do for you?' I asked. "I'm busy right now; can you hold my bunny for a while? He's cute isn't he?" He asked me. I looked at his pink bunny and it stared back. "Um, sure I'll hold it for you but I really wouldn't know if it's cute. I really don't like bunnies or much of any cute stuff sorry." I looked at him and it looked like I turned his light bulb off.

"What about cake?" He asked. "Humph…maybe some chocolate cake, I have a bit of a sweet to be honest and I love chocolate. My dad thinks it's a bad habit for a young man to have but see if I care, I love chocolate, gum, gummy bears…" I started making my mouth water just naming the different types of candies I eat.

"Ok just hold him for me while I get you some cake." He said walking away. "Kira come here, meet my guest." Tamaki said and I walked to him and saw a bunch of girls around him but one closer than the others. "This is Akiyo." Tamaki said. "Pleasure to meet you Akiyo." I said with a very cool voice, bowing to show my respect, wanting to play around a bit I flashed a grin with my devilish like eyes towards her when I came back up.

I smirked as I saw all the girls shriek like crazy. "Haha." I said and Tamaki looked at me angrily. "You took my guests away from me you're supposed to be the dog, bad boy!" He said shaking me. I held a hand out for help and Mori picked me up. I felt like a little kid again above the ground. I saw him look at me and like Hunny, it seemed like I turned off his light bulb. "Mori-sempai put me down please." He finally put me down.

"Wow Kira, you really are something to get the boss that mad." Said one of the twins. "Which one are you?" I asked. "Guess, let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru Game!'" They both said, they put on a green hat to cover their hair that somewhat distinguished them and switched themselves. "Only one person has ever guessed right." Said what I think is Kaoru. "And that was Haruhi!" Said who I think is Hikaru.

"You guys are playing that game again?" I heard him ask and I looked at him in back of me. He really looked like a girl and I stared for her until the twins said "Yeah Haruhi, don't tell him anything. So what is your answer?" They asked. I pushed my glasses up and circled them.

"You're Hikaru and you're Kaoru." I told them, pointing at Hikaru from the right and Kaoru from the left. "Bzzt you're wrong." They said. I looked at them.

"No he isn't guys, he's right." Haruhi said. "He made a lucky guess." They claimed. "No, I pay good attention to people, you two are similar but your voices are different." I said walking away.

After a while the twins started playing around with me. "What are you doing?" I asked as they got closer to my face. "You should take off those glasses; they make your eyes look huge." They said. "No they don't you liars, I see myself in the mirror you know." I knew they were lying; my eyes weren't as big as Haruhi's or Hunny's. They took my glasses off anyway and looked at me. "Can I get them back I can't really see well from far once my glasses are off?" I said when they had my glasses for 3 minutes already. I could still see but my vision was going to be blurry for a while.

Before I got them back Tamaki made all of them do a bunch of stuff to me. "Hikaru, Kaoru." That was all he said before they abducted me to the changing room. I heard him send Mori-sempai to get me contacts and that's all I heard.

"Here Kira put this uniform on." The twins said to me. "Fine." I told them." I took off the vest and the shirt; I had a white t-shirt underneath and just put the blue jacket on top of it. "Can I keep my slacks? They are black like the uniforms." I told them and they just nodded. I guess I turned their light bulbs off too. A hair stylist was there and fixed my hair just a little bit. I came out and I was given contacts. I looked at myself in the mirror, my brown hair that reached to the middle of my neck and was naturally wavy. My gray eyes and what people always tell me, my fair peach like skin. The only bad thing was the dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep for…reasons but other than that I guess I'm good.

"You look great Kira. You will easily move up to the host rank now. So get out there, if you get 200 guests you will be free of charge." Tamaki said. "Oh god." I sighed. "Aren't you guys harsh on him? You only made me do half." Haruhi said. "Well the vase he broke was more expensive." Kyoya said. "Fine I'll get the guests just stop bugging me." I said as I walked out. "Hold on Kira." Said Kyoya and I looked back.

"What now?" I sighed, he went to look back at that book he was always carrying. "It seems that at least 6 girls already requested for you." Kyoya said closing his book. "WHAT?!" The twins and Tamaki screamed. I smirked and crossed my arm. "It appears my flashy grin worked well." I told them. "Kyoya does that mean?" He asked.

"That he took all your guests that were with you, yes." I laughed when I looked at their stupid expressions. "What's wrong with you Kira? You took all my guests and you barely knew them!" He screamed. "I know and they call you the king in here." I said as I left the dressing room I shook the hair off my face to add a little drama. When I came out at least all the girls there looked at my direction.

"Hello ladies, please have a good time at the host club and know that, I am open for business." I said with a seductive like deep voice and bowing to them giving them a flashy grin, they all squealed in their chairs. This will be a piece of cake, talking of which, where is my chocolate cake?

I sat down on one of the couches that were there with my guests across from me. There were 3 there for now.

"Kira what kinds of music do you like?" One of the girls asked. "What do you usually do on your spare time?" Another asked me. "Why'd you join the Host club?" The last of them asked me. "Don't worry I'll answer all your questions ladies. I enjoy any type of music; all of them are very unique like people are. I really don't like the ones that are like remakes or copy of another's work. It shows they lack originality." I told her and it seemed she was memorized by my answer.

"I do a lot on my spare time. When I had the money I would go to a fencing club. Everyone there said I was a natural. Then I would learn how to play instruments, they said I was so good at it they will give me classes for free for me to the point there was no more they could teach me, I also did a lot more but not much now." I answered all my questions enthusiastically since I'm not this noticed much.

"Can you play for us one day? One asked enthusiastically. "I'll love too, I love showing my skills to people to soothe them in anyway." I was thinking about the last question, I do play around too much so it wouldn't hurt to do it now too would it?

"I joined this club because beautiful young ladies like yourselves thought I should and because I love to see those beautiful smiles on your faces. It really warms my heart that you are happy in a world full of much hate." I told them flashing another grin. They started squealing again and I couldn't help but smile, I wanted to laugh but I had to control myself one wrong move and it can all go wrong.

"I guess you really don't need help do you?" Asked Haruhi, there was something about him that looked too familiar, his eyes and his kind smile. I know _her._ "I guess not." I replied. "Kira seems to be a natural like you Haruhi." Kyoya said as he walked by. "Yeah but if you ask me he can act a lot like boss." Hikaru said.

"Maybe he's just mocking him?" Kaoru added.

"Um, Kira is it ok if we request you again tomorrow?" The three girls asked. "I will be waiting." I told them in a cool voice, I moved my hair out of my face showing my gray eyes. They squealed more and left like that. "3 down, more to go." I said. I sat with the other three then a few more and then the Host Club was closed.

We were picking up and we stayed for a while after. "It seems you did great for your first day huh Kira?" Tamaki asked. "I guess I did, everyone I met wanted to see me again." I told him. "And how many girls was that?" He asked. "According to my book, 10 girls." Kyoya responded. "Haha I'll be out of here in about a month!" I yelled, accidently I dropped the tea when I stepped up and spilled it on my shirt.

"Aw come on!" I yelled, luckily it was no longer hot, now I had a huge stain right in the middle of it. "We have an extra uniform" The twins said grinning. I took the bag and looked into it. "This is a girls uniform." I told them. "It's our last spare one." Tamaki said also grinning. "Fine do you have a towel?" I changed quickly before any of them could see me and stepped out. "Guys I hate this already." I whined. When I saw them they were smiling or at least Tamaki and the twins, Hunny was waiting anxiously, Mori, he was like usual and so was Kyoya, Haruhi looked like she had better things to do but once they saw me they frowned. "What?" I asked them.

"Nothing, here take this, that dress doesn't look very well on you to keep it on." Tamaki said handing me his uniform, just the blue jacket. "What about you Tamaki-sempai?" I asked him taking the shirt. "I have plenty at home just change and give the dress to Kyoya." He said sighing. "Ok." I took it and went back in the changing room. When I finished I saw that they weren't there anymore so I stepped outside. "Here you go Kyoya-sempai." I told him handing him the bag back.

"Thank you Kira, we're about to leave so pack up your things." Kyoya said. I didn't have to; I had all my things in the changing room. I saw Haruhi go there so I followed.

"Oh, hello Kira, you left your things here too?" She asked going towards his things. "Yeah, Fujioka right? Haruhi Fujioka?" I asked and she nodded, it was _her._ "You're Kurosawa right?" She asked and I nodded.

"I never thought I would see you again." I told her and she looked at me confused. "Excuse me?" He said. "Come on, you don't remember me Bambi?" I asked and her eyes got bigger than she already had them. "Airi?" She asked I nodded, grinning that she finally noticed me.

"Hey boss where's Haruhi?" The twins asked. "She went to get her stuff from the changing room." Tamaki answered. "And where is Kurosawa?" They asked again. "What do you mean where is Kira?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"We saw him talk to Haruhi and now we don't know where he is." Kaoru said. "Where did he leave his stuff?" Tamaki asked. "He left his stuff in the changing room too." Kyoya said casually. "WHAT?!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of this, it makes me happy and please review! I might not upload quickly because of my schedule but I promise it will be worth it in the end. And as you can see this is by Kira's point of view unless I say otherwise, which is now and then ^.^ well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Another Commoner and please review, it will make me type quicker! Favorites and follows are greatly appreciated too!**


	2. More than just a Commoner

**A/N: So, good to know I'm back with another episode, I didn't think people would actually read this since the first month only had 2 views, I was a bit disappointed yes but I saw from the past moths and people do read or I hope they do. I don't have much to say other than I have to work on my other story -_- but enjoy. Please review if you liked it and if you favorite it or follow that would be nice too. If not many people read then that's fine too I just want to finish what I started. Enjoy, that is all I will say **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!**

Chapter 2: More than just a Commoner

"HARUHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" They yelled at Haruhi and me when they saw us hugging. "Fine I'll get off her just stop yelling. It'll make your face look all wrinkly." I told them as I left Haruhi. "Haruhi, you told him?" Tamaki asked in a defeated voice. "Heknows already Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi answered. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Haruhi was my best friend; our mother's knew each other before we were born but when I turned 4 I had to move away. We told each other that we would see each other again but we didn't until now. How long has it been Haruhi?" I asked her.

"12 or 13 years." She told me. "See? That's over a decade right there!"

"Haruhi, why didn't you ever tell us about him?" Tamaki asked. "Because I never thought I would see Kira again." She told them looking up at me. I was always taller than she was and out of all of us I was at least as tall as the twins. "Well couldn't you say something when we met him?" Tamaki asked once more.

"Well I didn't think it was him. I thought it was someone else that looked like him." She told me. "I could never forget Haruhi and her Bambi eyes. I said leaning on her and grinning. "Kira you know I don't like being called Bambi." Haruhi said but I ignored her. I saw Tamaki get mad every time I was one step closer to Haruhi.

"Egh, you know I never listen so why bother?" I asked getting off her since Tamaki already looked as red as a tomato. "So how's your mother Kira?" She asked me. My face that was once with an evil grin turned to a sorrowful looking one. "What's wrong Kira?" She asked I sat down.

"She passed away, after the first month we moved. A car accident but when the police told us that the accident was really bad, that she felt no pain, I was happy to hear she didn't suffer and that it was over quick." I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mother passed away too. Remember her illness?" She asked me and I nodded. "Well," I started as I got up. "That makes us both motherless kids." I told her she actually smiled at that somewhat rude comment and nodded. "Hey, my dad would love to see you again Kira, want to come over?" She asked enthusiastically. "Wait, doesn't your dad work at a bar or something?" I asked her. "Yeah but he'll leave a little later after we see him, what about your dad, still in the cooking business?"

"Yeah I can order some fancy tuna; they all know me so I get free food." I told her with a smile. "Then let's go Kira!" She said grabbing my arm and rushing out the door. Even since childhood she always wanted to try fancy tuna.

**Tamaki:**

"Hey, Kyoya don't you think Kira is getting too close to my little girl?" I asked Kyoya bending down looking at the floor. "And how is that bad Tamaki?" He asked me. "Well, she would never invite us to her house, we have to go. And she would never pull us by the arm to get us to go someplace. Plus, it seems Kira and Haruhi have a lot in common." I said in a sad tone.

"Well they are **common**ers." The twins said.

"SHUT UP!"

**Kira:**

"So you were in a club for basically the past year and now, there has got to be someone in there you like at least the slightest bit." I told Haruhi. We were near her house and it actually wasn't so far from my apartment/house building thing. "Well I don't know Airi but what about you?" She asked me. I had the bag of fancy tuna in my hand and we were heading up the stairs.

"Hm, well Tamaki seems like a bother, the twins are annoyingly fun but, Hunny, he cute and all and I'm not saying it as if I like him but anyone would think he is at least cute, even guys but he's too childish for my liking. Mori, he's pretty mysterious so I'll give him that and Kyoya I guess he's, no he is a stalker, I felt like he knew I was going to break that vase and he wanted me to work and all. But the ways he can treat Tamaki is hilarious." I told her.

. We finally reached the top and she opened the door. She let me in go first and I took off my shoes. "I think Kyoya knows who you are exactly Airi."

"Come on Haruhi you can just call me Kira and I guess you're right, it seems Kyoya knows a lot." I told her. "I know but when we were little you always wanted to be called Airi. What happened to make you change your name into your second name?" She asked me.

"Well when I was little I knew my name means Dark or worse, in English it means Killer. So I was like, Airi doesn't seem so bad so call me that but afterword I decided to go back into Kira when I left. So no one was like, your name is Airi? You look more like a guy, since Kira is a unisex name. So Kira is my name and it always was after that."

"Haruhi can I use your bathroom?" I asked. "Sure." I took a plastic bag from my school bag, it had my clothes and sneakers in there or the ones I was more comfortable with and went to the bathroom. I took out my dark green baggy t-shirt and put it on. I took my black sweat pants that reached a little above my ankles and put those on. Then I got my black Converse. I had my cadet hat there but I would wear it once outside again. I stepped out feeling relieved.

Before going back into the kitchen, I went to the living room to pay my respects to her mother. _I hope you and my mother are happy in heaven Ms. Kotoko Fujioka; please take care of us two will you?_

"You had clothes in your bag?" She asked me and I nodded. I took the plastic bag and took out the food I got in the restaurant my dad worked at. "My dad should be here in a while, what about yours, when does he come out?" She asked me.

"My dad comes when I'm asleep, he's asleep when I wake up to leave for school and isn't there once I come from school. I don't see him much but I still love him. Even if he works most of the time and in his day off he sleeps most of that time, I still love him. He can get enough money to get something nice for me. He got me a laptop in my thirteenth birthday and I use it almost every day until I have to cook dinner." I told her.

"Oh, same with my dad I don't have nice stuff like you do, but I'm still able to see him." She said. "Well forget that lets eat up this uncooked fish!" I said raising my chopsticks even though it was most likely bad manners. We ate for a while until I heard heels on the steps. "It's my dad stay here." She said. Plus, it wasn't like I was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Hi dad, I thought you were coming late today." Haruhi said. "I was dear but I forgot something here." I heard Ranka say as he shuffled some papers. "Dad guess who I found today at school." I heard Haruhi say enthusiastically. "Oh, you made a new friend? Let me meet them." I took this as my key to get up. "Hello Ranka-san, it's nice to see that you are doing well." I showed my respect and bowed. I stood next to her and saw for real that I was taller then she is.

"Oh my god is that you Kira? You've grown up a lot haven't you?" I smiled at him as he gave me a hug. "How's your dad Kira?" He asked me. "He's fine thank you." After more shuffling through the papers he found what he needed. "I got it, well I have to go. Haruhi remember that we need to go to the laundry tomorrow." He said.

"Oh, Ranka-san, I can help Haruhi get the laundry done today." I said. I had nothing better than just sit at home anyway. "Oh really? Well if Haruhi is ok with going today its fine with me. See you two later." Haruhi thanked me and we got the stuff ready to head to the Laundromat.

Once we got there we unloaded everything and everything was going really well and it went by quick. Then Haruhi's phone rang. "Hello? Tamaki-sempai. What is it? I'm at the Laundromat by my house. I don't need help I already have some. Sempai I'm not lying and I'm not abducted by the mafia. Tamaki-sempai you don't have to come. But don't-" She sighed and hanged up.

"He hanged up first didn't he?" I asked. "Yeah."

"Such a bother he can be." I said while putting away the close inside a bag. "He said he was coming to check on me." Haruhi sighed out. "Heh." I laughed then we heard honking and saw a running blond run into the Laundromat. He was then followed by 5 other guys.

"Haruhi come to daddy!" He said. Hugging her in what seemed like a bone crushing hug. "Tamaki-sempai I'm not your daughter. And see? I'm not in trouble; you didn't have to come here." I heard them say as I tied up the bag. I moved my hat so I could see better and we were ready to leave. "Haruhi, get the soaps will you?" I said looking at the bag in the folding table.

"What is Kira doing here?" I heard the twins say. "Oh, he was helping me do my laundry. He offered my dad that he would." She said. "What what exactly was he doing?" I heard Tamaki ask. "He helped me put them in the washer, dry them and fold them and finished putting all the clothes in that bag." She said pointing at the brown bag. "You saw her clothes?" Asked Tamaki.

"Oh come on Tamaki-sempai, you're acting like I'm some kind of stalker." I said. "You need help with the bag? It looks heavy." He said looking at it and coming closer ready to carry it. "Sorry but not even I think you can carry this." I told him straight forwardly and he cowered into the nearest corner and grew his mushrooms. "What about Mori-sempai? He can carry it easily." The twins offered. I bet they still suspected I was a girl but even I could carry that, what 25 pound bag or more, onto my shoulders, it wasn't that big either, I've carried worse.

"I'm good thanks though." I plopped the bag easily onto my shoulders. Tamaki, Hunny and the twins looked at me surprised, Kyoya and Mori kept their cool they always do. "You guys are acting like you've never seen a guy lift up something like this. Haruhi, hurry, I don't have the keys to your house." I yelled at her. "Coming." She said. I moved my head so she could come closer and I whispered to her ear, "Hurry this bag is heavy and it's killing me." I heard her giggle and I couldn't help but to laugh too. "Ok come on let's go." She said.

"Haruhi, can we tag along?" Tamaki said in a nervous like tone. "Sorry Tamaki-sempai but Kira and I are busy. He's helping me clean my house and to put away my dad's clothes. Then Kira wants me to go to his house to see his dad again." Haruhi told them. "It's ok Haru-chan, have fun with Ki-chan." Hunny said waving goodbye to us. Haruhi and I left after that but even as we left I felt the glares off those 3.

We were near her apartment and then up the stairs and lastly we got in. I went to the nearest empty place I could find and dropped it there. "Holy crap that was heavier than I thought."

Haruhi laughed but I just tried to adjust my shoulder back in place. "Are you really going to help me with all this stuff Ai- I mean Kira?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah don't worry I don't have much to do at my place anyway. And don't worry about school stuff either, I'm good at just you know, finishing and get a good grade on it either way." I told her.

"Ok then, let's unpack the clothes." She said as she was giving off one of her genuine smiles. I took out her and her dad's clothes and put them in a neat pile in each of their beds. Haruhi told me where were their drawers so I could help put stuff away just in case. I finished with her dad's clothes so I decided to broom around a bit even though it wasn't so dirty in there or in the house overall.

After a few minutes I was finished with the room and looked at it one more time before closing the door. "Kira I finished." I turned around to see Haruhi's face right in front of me once I turned around. "Holy damn it Haruhi don't do that!" I said. I usually don't scream I just see it all happen and react in my mind. "Sorry Kira. So are we going to your house now?" She asked me and I nodded.

**Tamaki:**

"Kyoya, Kira said that Haruhi and he were going to his house later right?" I asked trying to make sure he heard well. I couldn't let him get too close to my little girl. I couldn't let any boy get close to my little girl. Heck, I didn't even know if Kira was playing the same trick Haruhi did when she first came, looking like a boy but being a girl.

"Yes Tamaki, your point?" Kyoya asked me, his glasses covering his eyes from the lighting of the street. "Why don't we visit them for a while and see how Kira is like?" I asked touching my both pointer fingers at each other nervously. "Yeah Kyoya, we could see what Kira likes and maybe we could also meet his dad." The twins added.

"You're not going to take a no for a response are you?" He asked. The twins and I eagerly shook our heads wanting to see Haruhi. "Takashi do you think Haru-chan would want to see us?" Hunny asked Mori but he just shook his shoulders. But he would go with Hunny-sempai to whatever crazy places we go to.

"Fine, he lives in a three bedroom and two bath roomed small house not too far from where Haruhi lives." Kyoya said and I was about to run to get there but I had no idea where exactly it was. "His dad should be home in about 20 minutes which gives us plenty of time." Kyoya said.

"Wow, Kira actually lives in a house?" The Hikaru asked. "His dad must make good money huh Takashi?" Hunny asked looking at Mori. "Yeah." He replied.

"Well he has been working at a restaurant for as long as Kira was born, apparently he is the head chef and very reliable in the work place so it won't be much of a surprise if they give him more money." Kyoya said. After that me and the twins were the only ones who bothered to run to Kira's place to look for my beloved daughter.

**Kira:**

I knew my dad was going to be home by now; he didn't work as long today. We finally came across the corner where I lived. "There it is." I told her pointing at the light blue building. "Wow Kira, you actually live in a house unlike I do." Haruhi said. "Yeah, it's a bit big but not too much." I told her as we came to the entrance. I got my keys to open the lock only to find the door opened, I guess my dad decided not to lock the door on me for once.

"Dad I'm-" I stayed quiet once I saw the 6 boys sitting on the couches. "Welcome Kira, I didn't think you would bring over some friends on the first day of school." My dad said. "Well Kira is a pleasure to be with, Akatsuki-san." Kyoya said in his normal voice trying to sound nice. "Hey, have you noticed Kira means dark and Akatsuki means dawn, its cool how that works out." Kaoru said.

I grabbed my dad's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. "Dad, why did you let them in?" I said blankly. "Well they kept bugging me to open the door for them especially that blond tall one, and they said they knew you from school, and since they are a bunch of boys I wanted to see what kind of relationship they have with you." My dad whispered. "Ok, I'll let this one go, but refer to me as a guy and not a girl, at least three of the idiots in there, the blond tall one and the twins don't know what I am. I'm sure the one with the glasses knows and the other two, I don't know." I told him.

"Fine Kira." He told me. I took him back to the living room. "Dad guess who I found, Haruhi!" I said pointing at her. "Haruhi Fujioka? It's been a long time. What made you cut your hair?" He asked. She explained to him how some kid stuck gum on her hair so she decided to cut most if the hair once and for all. "Oh, well that's sad to hear. You always did have beautiful hair as Kira says." He said grinning at me. "Well, it was and at least you cut it. I hate long hair; remember when you dared me to grow it? I hated that mop of hair in my head. It was such a pain to maintain." I told her turning the situation around; I didn't need more problems with the so called "king".

"Who's hungry, I could make some sushi for you guys, and maybe some tea." My dad offered and they agreed. "Kira, why don't you show them around?" He asked me and I nodded. I showed them the bathroom. Which was in the second floor, the rooms were there and the kitchen and living room were downstairs. No noise was heard from our feet on the floor.

"Where's your room Kira?" Hikaru asked. I gulped just to see if they think they got me. "My room, you want to see it?" I asked. The twins nodded eagerly as if my secret was out but it wasn't it. "Ok, but I didn't have time to clean it up this morning. Don't say I didn't warn you." We walked at the end of the hall and my room was there. I opened the door to reveal a very light gray colored room.

My small library near the window by the right side and my not so big and not so small bed by the left of it and then my drawers where I put my other clothes by the end of the bed and my desk not too far from the library where my lamp and laptop were sitting at, some shelves where I put folders on top of it. There were lots of cables there, from my laptop and even charges for a couple of my appliances. Next to it was a foldable stand and a case on the floor beside it. "You play?" Hunny asked and I nodded.

"Can you play for us Ki-chan?" He asked in a cute voice. "Sure, why not?" I got the case and put it up my bed. I unlocked the dark blue case and saw the light blue inside with a dark blue violin inside.

I picked up the violin and the matching blue bow and started playing. It had a nice tune; it was my most prized possession I had, more than my laptop. Once I finished playing I put my violin down slowly. "Wow Ki-chan that was amazing!" Hunny said looking up at me and I smiled as thanks for the complement.

"I bet you can't play the piano." Tamaki said out of nowhere. "I actually don't just play the violin, I can also play the flute, guitar and piano to name just a very few." I told them. I saw Tamaki's jaw drop and then he went to the empty corner of my bedroom to go sulk and grow his mushrooms. "Dude I'm not trying to oust stage you or anything I just gave you the names of some of the instruments I've learned. And please stop growing your mushrooms I don't want my room any dirtier." I told him.

"Wait, if you do play all those instruments how come you only have one?" Hikaru asked. I walked out of the room; Haruhi followed me signaling the guys to follow too. I went to the last room, the attic. I got a hold of the rope dangling from the ceiling and pulled it, the ladder coming out of it. I walked upstairs to the somewhat room attic. "Wow." Said Kaoru. Inside of there was a harp and most of the instruments I named and some others.

"You said you play a piano too, where is that?" Tamaki asked.

"You must be a real idiot to have missed it; it's in the living room covered by a cloth, a vase of fake flowers on top of it." Kyoya said, I laughed as I saw Tamaki start to sulk again. "Guess the Shadow King won this round." I heard the twins say. "Shadow King?" I whispered to myself.

"Hey I know, tomorrow is Saturday, we can go all have some fun at the commoners mall again!" Tamaki said. "Again?" Kyoya asked. "Yeah or we could go to the pool we went to." Tamaki suggested. "I'm not a fan of pools." I said, total lie right there. "Beach?" He asked. "Neither. I mean I don't mind going but still." I told them; not a lie this time. I saw Tamaki frown until I remembered of something. "How about the amusement park near here at the fair?" I suggested and his head popped up. "Yes that's a great idea! So see you all until tomorrow, I'll leave to get my stuff ready." He said pumped up. "It's just a fair but ok." I said.

We all went downstairs and my dad had finished dinner. "You are just in time for dinner!" My dad said. I looked at the guys to see if they were leaving or not. I heard the twins' stomach growl though. "Well, we should eat, we're starving." They said sitting down to get a plate. I held out my hand to the other hosts to sit at the table. "Will there be dessert?" Hunny asked.

"My dad bakes great cakes so I bet there will be." I told him as he and Mori were sitting down. "Please Kira, sit." Kyoya said. I looked at him and then I didn't hesitate to sit down. After I sat he sat down too. "So what do you do in the club you're in Kira?" Dad asked me. "I just talk to a bunch of girls and drink tea." I told him.

"Wow Mr. Kurosawa, this taste amazing." I heard Hikaru say. "Indeed." Kyoya added and the others also gave my dad their compliments. "Thanks, I've been in the food business for over 15 years now." He told them "Oh dad, me and the others thought about going to that amusement park fair thing tomorrow if it's ok with you." I told him getting a piece of sushi. "Oh yeah of course Kira, why wouldn't you?" He told me.

"You're leaving at what time for work?" I asked him. "Around, 10 am I suppose." He told me and I nodded. We all had a nice dinner and we all finished. "Well, we should get going now if you don't mind. Thank you for the wonderful dinner Mr. Kurosawa." Kyoya said bowing. "Oh come on Kyoya, I told you to just call me Akatsu, I know it's no different with or without the ki but, still you are the only one that will tell me about what Kira is up to, he can be big trouble sometimes," He said first and I grinned. "But I'm not really surprised." He said. I could only hold a blank expression on my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry; it happened to me to me too." Haruhi said. "Ok I get it because you're a girl but why me?" I asked. I saw a grin form on Kyoya's face when I said that, I searched for his eyes but they were hidden by his glasses. "See you tomorrow Kira!" Everyone said as they were leaving, all but the king left, even Haruhi, or at least the twins and Tamaki dragged out. Him and my dad were taking a bit more before, after about 20 minutes, he was about to leave as well.

He walked out the door, I saw him about to walk out, my dad in the kitchen washing dishes. "See you tomorrow Kira." He said, but this couldn't be a goodbye, I needed to know if he knew who exactly I was. "Wait, Kyoya-sempai." I said getting a hold of his hand. "What is it Kira?" He asked in an emotionless tone. "You do know what I am right?" I asked him, my straight face on. "What exactly do you mean by that?" He asked me.

"My gender, my whole name, my way of living, I don't know maybe everything in a non-stalkerish way." I said and he had that grin back on his face. "Well, yes I do…M.s Kira, Airi." He told me. My eyes went huge, or I felt them get huge. He did know. "Why haven't you told the others yet then?" I asked him. "Well, I want to see how long this will last it seems to everyone you are still a boy." He told me. "I wonder if your dad will make it be more obvious like Ranka was with Haruhi." He added. "Well then, since I see you have nothing to say I'll be going."

"Bye Kyoya-sempai." I said once he closed the door. "So, what is it with you and that Kyoya guy?" I heard my dad say right in back of me. "Dad there is nothing between us and I thought you liked him by the way you acted. Plus I just met him today." I said as-the-mater-of-fact like. "Egh, I have my reasons to be suspicious." He said wiping his hands on a towel.

"Well, I'm going to be in my room." I told him going upstairs. I was too tired but I had to take a shower. I looked at the time. 6:45, I still needed to do homework, 2 hours max, leaving me at around 8:45 but mostly 9 pm, I'll take a shower in the morning.


End file.
